What If
by cathinda1
Summary: When Kelly survived the accident that killed her mom how will she be treated by team Gibbs, follow her journey from the points of view of her, her friends and her family. Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby. Rated T for language, some violence and a little fluff, sorry if chapters are short, school will do that. Plus I have my engineering exams to revise for. Updates will happen when they can.
1. What Went Wrong

**This is my first fan fiction, please give me constructive criticism and not just plain criticism, I really would enjoy your feedback  
** **I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR SCORPION  
** **THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY**

* * *

 **AUGUST 2015**

"Kelly, Kelly Gibbs get here now!" called Jenny Shepard. She's my step mom I guess, I mean she would only be the 4th for me. My birth mom was killed when I was 4, that was in 2005, my dad was away on a case with NCIS this was the year Jenny came back into his life. Dad is special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, leader of the MCRT (the Major Crimes Response Team). I am 13 and a Genius who works with NCIS on my dad's team when I get back from school. I sometimes had difficulties joining in with sports because I had a form of MS wiphich was slowly killing the nerves in my legs.

"Kelly! Get here **NOW**!" Yelled dad in an angry tone. I guess Amelia decided she would come home from her outing. She was in it deep if she was only just getting home, it was 5:30. We arrived in the doorway to see Amelia crying, typical 9-year-old. She bunked school and everything causing mom and dad to flip out Chelsea, Mads, and I decided to stay in the back of mom's house and build a tree house in the tallest tree where we could have snowball fights from. It was Friday so the girls were staying the night. "Kelly, do you know what we are saying? We are moving do you have anything to say?" dad asked now confused as to how I would take this news, he doesn't really understand me most of the time but mom helped until she died, Jenny understands me some but not like mom used to.  
"I like here, it's more spacious than our place. Plus it has a basement bedroom that I claim, by the way, it's safest down there as dad will be there. Oh and I can tell that there are things that are going to change all of our lives forever this week, things are going to go wrong. Even if there are only 4 weeks left of school." I wish I didn't have powers over water and I have mind powers so I can tell when things are going wrong therefore making people worry, but as soon as mom went to ask what was going to happen, a haunting silence filled the house and Amelia stopped crying.

 **MONDAY**

The sun woke me at 4:30 I got up and took a shower before heading to the ice rink to skate for 2 hours before going to NCIS where dad would come and pick me up I loved the days they were late. Skating made me forget my worries I was bullied so much at school I hate going it's awful. With me and my friends being geniuses it was difficult to go a day without being picked on or bullied.

By 9:00 Weybridge High started leaving Chelsea, Maddy, Jake and I alone in the parking lot sprinting to get to form before getting caught out late, again... Often we were late because we are normally at NCIS or Scorpion in the mornings, we all got up at like 4am but still managed to be late almost all of the time. Our teachers were very lenient with us because all of us had lost parents to crime, Jakes dad was in prison, Chelsea's mom was arrested for assault, Maddy's mom was killed by a terrorist bomb and my mom was killed by the leader of a vicious drug cartel in Mexico when she witnessed a murder.

"Late again, girls?" We were in a different form to Jake, Miss Blown called for us to say behind, she never really liked us because we got away with so much. She is the only one who hates us, seriously she never sees good in the three of us, only the bad stuff we do.  
"Never late by much, right? So why is it always me?" whispered Chelsea quietly making the three of us burst out laughing which definitely didn't help miss B's sour mood at all, in short, we were doomed. Chelsea was always making us laugh with her references to films, she was worse than Tony for it.  
"Girls, we need to have more punctuality, don't we?" To me, our tutor could be very condescending but at that moment Tony, Ziva, and Mcgee came in and escorted me to NCIS where I was informed we had just lost 5 agents in a bombing, one was Maddy's dad. She would be alone in the world. Team Scorpion was meant to be working this case, so were Jake, Chelsea and me, we only got out of it because of school, she would probably hate us, they tripped the bomb as the went in, they didn't take it strategically, they just ran in...

 **MADDY'S POV**

All I did that night was cry I couldn't find the strength in me to tell my 2 best friends to come in. I needed to be alone. Why? Why did he have to die? Kelly's team should have been working the Monday hotline henceforth they should have been in that building, Kelly and Chelsea should be dead, but they're not I should be thankful but I blame them for it. I hate them. Both of them! I wish they did die in the explosion. I hate them and probably would forever, they came in to try and explain but I didn't want to listen, I still did mind, I understood that they didn't have a choice. I still miss my dad, though.

 **TUESDAY**

 **CHELSEA'S POV**

Ok so Mads hates me and Kelly for not dying in the explosion but she is getting over it after she realized that there was nothing we could have done to stop it. On our journey home, Tony picked Maddy, Kelly, Jake and me up we were on our way to NCIS when the tanker jack-knifed Walter angled the car so he would get impact as there was no way that we could even get round it, that's when we hit.

I felt the warm blood slowly fall over my left eye "Maddy?" I whispered panicking there was no doubt about it that someone if not multiple had called the paramedics. That's when the NCIS van turned the corner either Gibbs or Ziva was driving by the speed. They left the truck as someone told me to hide my face as they broke the window causing pain in me ans they lifted me out as they did I saw Walter was out for the count as well. Gibbs came over to me and hugged me I knew he was crying as the medics arrived. _Don't take them, please god don't take them from me._ Gibbs carefully got me on to a stretcher just as Maddy was brought out the car, her left arm hardly attached. My vision became blurry when I say that the driver's chair had fallen onto Kelly's ankle, they couldn't get her out as her door was blocked by the lorry and they couldn't move the chair without precision incase of further injury to her ankle.

 **ZIVA'S POV**

I saw them bringing the kids out of the car, all that I could worry about was Tony, I had been dating him for about two years now and I couldn't focus, Gibbs had let me drive because he was too busy trying to call Kelly knowing that her phone would be on vibrate in her pocket. As I got out the van they were already getting Tony, Maddy, Jake, and Chelsea out of the car. I ran over to Tony and took his hand as they lead him to the awaiting ambulances.

 **HOSPITAL 1 WEEK LATER**

 **TONY'S POV**

As I awoke I recognized the room Ziva was next to me and holding my hand and Tim was with me but I knew that Gibbs and the Director would more than definitely be with Kelly. "Where are the kids?" I spoke quietly  
"Tony!?" Zivawearily spoke looking like she was almost about to cry, it felt weird to see my Crazy Ninga on the verge of crying,  
"Zi, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, how are they?" I was on the verge of crying and if she hadn't spoken I would've cried.  
"Jake and Chelsea are awake, Jake had to have stitching along his forehead. You were our worst concern, well apart from Maddy, she lost her left arm completely. Kelly is still on oxygen, she lost a lot of blood and has a broken right ankle and a punctured lung, there is also a bit of swelling around her brain from where she hit her head on the glass." Then the tears started to come causing Ziva to hug me and Tim to squeeze my shoulder, I quickly noticed a figure in the door way.

"Gibbs!" I was shocked he wasn't with Kelly. He looked extremely tired like he hadn't slept the whole week. It was highly plausible, I was torn out of thought when he spoke.

"Kelly is in surgery again, her lung collapsed again last night so the surgery will carry on for a little while to try and fix them again. Maddy has been moved to England to get rehab for the loss of her arm, the social also think it would be best for her to move in with her relatives in England for the time being. Chelsea is trying to recover from the shock of what happened to her two friends but we can only hope that everything gets better."

 **6 WEEKS LATER**

 **KELLY'S POV**

I was finally out of a cast so hopefully things could get back to normal, my birthday was fast approaching but I wasn't sure if a birthday was what I wanted right now but my excitement was building slightly as December arrived, I just wish Charlie could still send me a card but I know that is impossible. I missed Charlie, even though he used to bully me pretty much. I just ignored this feeling and tried to feel excited about my upcoming birthday.


	2. Christmas and Birthdays

**Christmas Holiday 2015**

 **KELLY'S POV**

As the holidays approached I realized that my best friend wont be here for Christmas. The NCIS Christmas dinner and dance was getting closer, obviously I would be taking Jake that will be fun with the press **'NCIS Directors daughter dating serial killers son'**. I wish I could change the past Maddy left me the day she got out of hospital to go to live and study in England. Tim and Abby's wedding is for February 28th so the day will make me and dad happy not almost cry since that is the day that mom died. Today is the 20th, 2 day's until my 14th birthday, I want to see Maddy which I know is improbable. I want to see mom which is impossible. I always want what I can't have. That's why I always seem so alone, I get along with Ralph because we are both the same, extreamly intelligent but not very popular.

 **GIBBS' POV**

A special party for my very special girl how am I supposed to do this, Kelly came to me with a list as to what she want for her 14th birthday, she's never wanted anything excessive for her birthdays even when Shannon was alive. Jen's first party so I have offered to let her arrange Kelly's, Kelly doesn't really want a party but I won't let her go without no matter how much she fights, argues, runs she is getting a party. The Christmas party is the day after their birthday so I might just leave Kelly with that. She loves them, at least I think she does Jake's taking her this year so it should be an improvement. I just wished that Kelly's boyfriend wasn't going, that could get the wrong attention from the media, Kelly never steps out of line but always has a way of getting into trouble. I just wish that one day she will find peace in her head, the death of Charlie didn't help her, that just took her further into her solitude, sometimes hacking is the only thing that helps her with the darkness inside her head. I am glad they let her join the hacking team when she was younger but sometimes I just hope that they wouldn't make her hack into places like the CIA or the FBI.

 **BIRTHDAY TIME**

 **KELLY'S POV**

I was sound asleep when my sister came in and woke me yelling the light came through the basement bedrooms window the walls now really did look like the ocean so I was happy. I knew that this birthday was going to be very different as Jenny would be organizing the party, Tony and Ziva were bringing the twins that they had adopted to finally meet everyone, Maddy was gone but promised she would be back, and it was my first time to have a birthday where me and Amelia both got on with our step mom. She easily got on with Diane but I couldn't stand any of them. I really didn't want to get up until I heard Maddy's voice I haven't seen her since the crash in August now she was coping with the 1 arm and was ready to come home, back to where she belonged. I know that ice-skating can take over, calming most people down but for us 3 girls it made us free as well as giving us the ability to express ourselves we loved it. The back garden was where my party was but Amelia had a sort of Christmas party around in the front garden with some of her friends, She had quite a few friends over for her party whereas I had 4 kids the rest were adults. I didn't mind. I prefer spending time with the adults as they aren't as judging as the kids in my class, they all hated me because I had the ability to think for myself rather than having to ask for help all the time and having to be spoon fed the answers to questions all the time.

 **CHRISTMAS DANCE AND DINNER**

 **JENNY'S POV**

With the birthdays gone I can finally see to get this dance and dinner sorted for tonight. The two girls would have similar wear only Kelly's was ocean blue and Amelia's was fire red. Jethro promised me that he would dress smartly so long as my dress was a sutible length, Kelly still wasn't home because I checked her basment bedroom, she wanted down there for the extra privacy no one argued so she got the room to paint and furnish, it seemed like only yesterday was mine and Jethro's wedding, it was 2 years ago, the girls were 11. The ball should be fun.

"Jen? You down here?" Jethro was looking for me probably getting ready for this evening, as I smiled he came into the basement a gentle smile came over his lips as he pulled me close into his chest as he kissed my lips "I will..." he started before continuing the kiss "Take that as a yes." There a finished answer to his question. With the dinner drawing ever closer we were still kissing as Kelly came down into the basement where we were I could feel her glare perceing my closed eyes as I kissed her father, still she just stood there waiting for something.

"Will you two stop smooching long enough to greet the teenagers please and thank you." Ok she had been taking pictures of us the betting they would be on Facebook by the end of tonight along with probably alot more that were worse. Me and Jethro stepped apart to see Kelly putting her phone away in her pocket before heading into her room, I heard the lock slide meaning she was getting ready for tonight.

 **KELLY'S POV**

Once I was done in the shower I headed to my room to get ready, I was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that went to just above my knees with ocean waves on that moved with me, flat blue shoes that were a soflt fabric, my necklace was a turquoise angel on a silver chain that hung to just below the base of my neck, I wore silver earrings with a turquoise stone in their centers, my silver bar bracelet engraved with the words 'Little Girl Lost' was the last thing Charlie ever gave me the bracelet had a plated strap which wrapped around my wrist, my silver anclet had a small turquoise stone in the side, this went over my transparent black tights which completed my clothing. My make up was simple with a deep reddish purple lipstick, pale peach blush and pale pink eye shadow. My hair was curled in loose ringlettes that hung dow to my chest. My look for tonight was finished, I looked I the full body mirror one last time, taking a picture to remember tonight, before leaving my room, grabbing my purse on the way out.

When everyone else was ready we swiftly climbed into Jenny's car before heading off to the dance and dinner, the dinner would be at 6pm and the dance would begin at 7:30. For the most part all I was worried about was what the media would say about me and Jake. We got to where ever we were, I have no idea where it was, I know it wasn't NCIS that's for sure, and quickly left the car to go in for the meal. It consisted of a prawn cocktail for starter, a lamb chop with vegetables and gravy for the main, a dessert of ice cream for us teenagers (what the adults had is still a mystery to me).

When it was time for the dance SecNav was there along with many reporters and photographers who were already getting photo's and had started reporting. Dad was doing what he did every year, talking with Ducky while Jenny made small talk with the usual bunch. Jake arrived and asked me to dance, this took all the attention in the room from Jenny and dad to Jake and I but we didn't care. We knew this would happen so he kissed me and I kissed back Jenny jabbed dad in the ribs as she realized that he was clenching his fists. I tried not to smirk at dad when I saw his fists clenching.

 **GIBBS' POV**

I didn't like my daughter cuddled up against the son of a cereal killer as the songs played urging them on so Jenny took my hand and lead me to the dance floor where I swung her into my arms and held her against me as we danced to Lost by Michel Bublé I softly sang the lyrics into her ear, I knew them all to well so did Kelly it was Shannon's funeral song, as she kissed me photographers were catching the moment, news reporters started talking into their microphones but we cared very little about any of them the meal would be in the next 10 to 20 minutes so we had to make the most of the time we had every second had to count. Both my daughters along with Maddy and Chelsea were on the dance floor happy and free the first time they had been like this since the accident. I was proud to be the father of these two girls who could get over problems like this. The teens and big kids like the rest of my team were the only ones left dancing now, the songs had turned to things such as the YMCA and the Maccarena. I just watched with a smile as the Conga came on and all of the teenagers knew the dance, I watched as Kelly went over to the DJ and asked for some song before going back to the conga line, when Chelsea asked all Kelly did was tap the side of her nose. The Conga faded into something that all of us recognised, the Time Warp, very quickly adults started to join the dancefloor. These evenings were more enjoyable with the kids all there.


	3. Lost and Alone

**NEW YEAR'S DAY**

 **CHELSEA'S POV**

"Welcome to a new year!" Cried dad as the fireworks boomed in the sky, "Time to make your annual promises girl, you need to keep them or bad luck will come to you causing you trouble all year until you redeem yourself, child."  
"That is the same lecture as last year, dad, you really should get yourself a new speech" I screamed over the noise just to be heard when a man grabbed me from behind I screamed to try and be heard but it was no use, and I literally mean none what so ever. This was bad. I had no idea what to do to get out of this. I was trying to find a way when I was rammed into the back of a van. I tried to use my mind to get my soul sister Kelly to hear me but I would have to wait a little while until there was any chance of her reaching me. I was alone in the back of a windowless van that I had no idea what it looked like, also I had no idea where they were taking me. I just wanted Kelly or my dad.

I lost track of how many hours passed since I was taken but by now dad should have realized as it seemed the sun was coming up. I just wish I could have my phone back to text Kelly and Maddy. That was obviously impossible. Like they'd ever give it me back. I try again to reach Kelly, that try, too, failed. I just wish they could at least tell me why. Why they kidnapped ME?! Yes, I know I'm sort of important but that doesn't mean they take me!

 **~~~2 hours later~~~**

"Right! Get up!" the first kidnapper stormed into the room I was locked in. He fumbled with the lock on the cage for a moment before it popped open. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out. "Time for a little adventure, I think," he said with a snide grin on his face. This showed his gnarly teeth and he looked extremely murderous. He took me to a room which was dingy and damp. Almost throwing me across the room, he picked up a piece of long rope and tied me to the chair that was sitting in the corner. The second kidnapper walked in and I was surprised to see she is a woman. she came and knelt in front of me and started yelling in Hebrew in my face. I decided to just remain calm, I succeeded until they pulled out the gun and shot me in both my calves. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming out in agony. The camera was pulled out along with a phone. "Special Agent Gibbs?" said my male captor, "we have a friend who would like to speak with you." the phone was put on speaker and the camera began recording.

The second kidnapper walked in and I was surprised to see she is a woman. she came and knelt in front of me and started yelling in Hebrew in my face. I decided to just remain calm, I succeeded until they pulled out the gun and shot me in both my calves. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming out in agony. The camera was pulled out along with a phone. "Special Agent Gibbs?" said my male captor, "we have a friend who would like to speak with you." the phone was put on speaker and the camera began recording.

"Gibbs!" I screamed, that was when the crowbar landed across the top of both my thighs with a loud crack.

"Chelsea? Talk to me kid, are you still there, what's going on?" Gibbs sounded too scared to be the Gibbs that I'd grown to know and respect.

 **Squad room**

 **GIBBS' POV**

I listened to the sound of what seemed to be a cracking noise when the video came through and I saw the crowbar that broke Chelsea's legs. Chelsea was tied to a chair with a gun touching her head. She told me as best she could, "Gibbs, they won't release me until they get their brother and 2,000,000 bucks, their brother was taken into NCIS custody yesterday." Just then Jenny entered the squad room, coming over to us she must have heard the rest of the conversation. "I'm glad to see that you're all scared, it means you won't do anything stupid. 2 hours 1 car, my brother drives with one agent in the back as well as money in the trunk. If you fail to complete even a single task, she dies."

I couldn't fail this, not for myself, I couldn't let Chelsea die for Kelly. This was going to be our biggest battle yet. Chelsea is not just an asset, she's our friend. "Kid, stay there and stay awake, DO NOT disclose anything!" All my response was a nod. Kelly came running in trying to talk to Chelsea via their minds and we could all tell it was working. Kelly's face seemed screwed up as she felt Chelsea's pain, that was what I hated most.

 **ZIVA'S POV**

I could tell that the girls were hurting but my thoughts were interrupted by a woman who started yelling towards us in Hebrew, the team looked to me and then back at her, the similarity was unbelievable it was like she was my sister, Tali. That's impossible, Tali died 16 years ago, so I tried to respond to the woman still in Hebrew, "Let her go, you're gonna lose this battle we won't give you anything!" I knew my team was staring straight at me now. "Oh, you really think that Ziva David, if so you're dumber than Father made you out to be." I could tell now that the team was getting confused by the Hebrew conversation that was taking place. "Mossad need's you back sister, they don't function well without a trained assassin at the directors beckon call." With that, the call ended. All I could do was stand there, shocked at her last word on the call. "Ziva!?" Asked the questioning voice of my husband, "Ze, what did she say? All we could understand was your name."

"It was her. It was Tali, at least it should be since she called me her sister." I was still a little shaken from the impact of her words.

 **~~~2 hours later~~~**

 **TONY'S POV**

We were just arriving at the base, Drew driving, as promised. What was unknown to Drew was that in the trunk was Gibbs and a shotgun. The male kidnapper forced Chelsea out I could tell she could hardly walk but she wouldn't let that stop her trying. She had her hands tied behind her back and was fighting to keep upright. I was yelled to get out of the car, I had to comply. For 5 minutes everything was happening too quickly but I heard a gunshot which I hoped was Gibbs.

"Are you OK?" Asked Gibbs calmly. Chelsea would be safe now, I knew this as the paramedics arrived. I took an exaggerated sigh as Chelsea was taken away. Gibbs got Drew back in cuffs as the squad car arrived to take the criminal back to prison. The woman came to me and spoke in very bad English, "Ziva David, me to taken to she." That was it she knew my wife (Ziva and I married not long after McGee and Abby while we were in Paris for a week), none of this was making sense but we complied. We were all on our way back when the call came.

We headed into NCIS and I took the woman down to interrogation, I didn't like the idea of the woman seeing my wife but it would be easier to control if it was in interrogation, Ziva met us down there, I lead the woman into the interrigation room before talking to Ziva outside.  
"Who is she?" Ziva just shook her head as an indication that she would tell me later. Going into the room the talking quickly became Hebrew so I lost all understanding.

That night we were putting the twins to bed when Olivia asked,  
"Mom, why do you look scared, you have since you and dad came home earlier?" Ziva sat on the end of the girl's bed and took Janie into her arms, I sat on the chair next to the bed and she explained what had happened with the woman earlier.  
"A long time ago, while I still lived in Israel there was an explosion that killed my mother and apparently killed my sister, however my sisters body was never found. Today, I saw her again. She threatened to hurt my family to get to me. She threatened to kill you guys to get to me. I can't let her do that, I will protect you." The girls each hugged their mom before she sent them both to bed.

 **WHO CALLED, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE TEAM?**

 **WHO WILL BE EFFECTED MOST?**


	4. Murdering Life

**KELLY'S POV**

I sit in the same room as Chelsea and dad. Since Chelsea was saved she's been stuck in hospital and I've been sat here. I smile at her knowing my friend is safe when dad gets a call. He swears before telling them he'll be right there. "Kelly I've got to go and if I don't go you'll never forgive me." I look at him confused. "That was Tony. Your boyfriend's dad escaped." He turns and walks out. I don't know whether or not to follow my dad or stay with Chelsea, the idea of Jake being in danger terrifies, I head to NCIS to start laying down false trails for Jackson, which is simple, I could do it from the hospital if I had my laptop. I looked at Chelsea before back to the door, I didn't want any of my friends hurt because of NCIS but I also knew none of us could just walk away from it now.

 **GIBBS' POV**

Damn. As much as I hate that kid I have to keep him out of harms way. I just have to remember I'm not doing this for myself. It's for Kelly. He knows he is welcome to be at NCIS for protection. He is sometimes more stupid and idiotic than Tony, that's why I care about him, he cares for my daughter and has a wacky sense of humour.

 **JAKE'S POV**

"Serial killer Rory Johnson, has escaped prison. Authorities are warning the public not to approach him as he is considered armed and dangerous." The news reader blurts out. I exclaim a swear out loud before running downstairs. "Mom, pack yours and penny's bags. The reporters on the news said that dad escaped." Her face suddenly turns worried. "I'll meet you and penny at NCIS HQ." She doesn't say a word she just nods and obliges.

Once they were gone I call Kelly who has already started leaving a false trail for dad before telling me that NCIS is safest and she will let me know if she is going to be there, grabbing the essentials, Like my NCIS ID, my pocket knife, my picture of Kelly and me, and finally my phone which Scorpion hacked into the Los Angeles network and made untraceable. Walter also deleted me off the national database after dad's trial. With hacking and psychology skills like mine I should also have been offered a place on scorpion but even Toby couldn't handle my wit. I shoved the essentials in my bag after I was sure Kelly had left the hacked trail. Once I turn round I see dad brandishing a knife.

 **GIBBS' POV**

I smash down the door to Jake's house. I hadn't been here since Kelly insisted on me and Jenny meeting his mom. Trying show sympathy to the son who I thought hated me. I said I was sorry his father went to jail. I thought he'd be upset but instead he said don't be before walking away to his room. I snap back to reality I yell "NCIS Freeze." Then Rory comes round the corner holding a knife to his son's throat. "You aren't getting out of this Rory!" Before Rory could say anything his son smashed his elbow into his father's chest. I was shocked when Rory plummeted his knife into his son's stomach before slashing the knife over his eye. Rory ran out the room. I run towards Jake who was now on the floor bleeding heavily. All he says is "catch him don't look after me because his next target is you, then your wife then... Argh. Then Kelly catch him or he'll eliminate your family." "I'll send for Tony and Ziva to get you to the hospital" I say before running out after Rory. I see him and give chase until he goes round a corner. At which point he ambushes me and takes me to the ground also stabbing my ribs repetitively. He smiles at me still lifting my ribs saying "goodnight Gibbs, you'll be sleeping with Shannon and Kate when this ends your new family will join you." He brings the knife above his head and just before he brings the knife down I hear two gunshots. One hits Rory's hand sending the knife flying and the second hits him in the neck. I look to the side, away from Jackson dying to the shooter who saved me but it wasn't Tony or Ziva. It was Rory's son himself. All he says is "I'm ready to go down for this." Before dropping the gun, kicking it to me and finally collapsing to the ground. I tried to get up to check if he was alive but my own wounds stopped me. There was no way to check if Jake was alive. consciousness left me but no light came.

 **KELLY'S POV**

Chelsea finally stirs and opens her eyes. I hug her and say thank God she's okay. "Where's Gibbs" she asks. I'm about to reply when two people are being rushed down the hall by doctors bleeding profusely. Two men. Two men I know. It's dad and Jake. The world seemed to go 10 times faster whilst I was 10 times slower. "Go to them, Kelly. They need you more than I do, don't lose them like you lost your mom." Chelsea croaked, with that I left chasing my dad, doctors shoved me out the way. This went on for 34 more seconds until one pushed me over then just glared at me. Megan was the next person I saw, nothing that was said my mind understood. I felt useless. These feelings were all new. Jenny came down the corridor and saw me crouched in a ball hugging my knees. She lifted me and brought me into dad, that's when I started to actually cry. I hear a doctor speaking softly "T O D is 9:14." Jenny grabs my shoulder and I look to dad for the first time, his ribs still showing but 2 machines are quite happy beating away to the living injured. I softly smile as I take Jake's warm hand into my own clammy hands and interlink our fingers. I just hope that they stay that way, if they even start to die I will kill them myself.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little short but it's short and sweet,  
I also know it's a little confusing towards the end but oh well.**


	5. A Wedding

**MCGEE'S POV**

"I'm not ready for this!" I yelled as the 3 girls were swimming and Tony sat with me on the beach looking at me weirdly. Gibbs was with Abby along with Jenny, Ziva and the two adopted girls, Olivia and Janie.  
"Listen, Mc-Soon-To-Be, you will do fine. You love her and everyone knows Abby loves you. And you've even named me your Lord Of The Rings showing how much you and Abby will go together." Tony seemed to know just how to stop my panic before Kelly realized just how worried I was.  
"Hey, girls! Don't you need to get ready for Abby to make sure you're done in time?" All they gave as a response was a nod or glare from Kelly. I don't know why she is always glaring at me. I just figure that she doesn't trust that I can hack computers too, I wish that I could understand her like the others did. I knew her well, I had known her for 8 years now, we could get along when we needed to but she seemed to dislike me for some reason.

Once the girls left I spoke to Tony,  
"Well, this is dangerous, isn't it? Couldn't this only put her life on the line even more?" Tony looked at me like I was mad, then I remembered who Tony was engaged to and realized that he was in more danger than I was with a wedding.

 **KELLY'S POV**

All of us bridesmaids were wearing white dresses with a black ombré skirts, the dresses had long sleeves that hooked over our index fingers, we each had a black lace cardigan that stopped just before the skirt of the dress. Each of us had simple make-up; black eyeliner with wings, black eye shadow, red lipstick. Our jewelry consisted of; a simple Dragons Breath Fire Opal on an 18 karat gold chain and a small gold chain loop bracelet. our hair was pulled back in tight buns. The twins dresses had a black velvet sash around the middle tied in a small bow at their side, they were being the Flower Girls.  
Abby's dress was black ombré with crossed straps at the back, her makeup and jewelry were similar to ours with slight differences, her necklace was a black gemstone. Dad knocked on the door to take us to the ceremony commenting that we all looked amazing and asking if we were ready to go.

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

 **ABBY'S POV**

I saw Timmy at the end of the aisle with Tony. The flower girls were now seated at the front, my bridesmaids walk down behind me and Gibbs until we reach Tim and Tony. Gibbs could see me looking nervous,  
"You look beautiful, Abs, don't worry okay." Gibbs' reassuring words help my confidence and after what felt like an eternity we reach the end of the aisle. The wedding man started talking until we had to saw our vowels. The was a round of clapping when we kissed causing me to blush slightly, I didn't want it to end but I knew it would so I would have to make it last.

 **~~~WEDDING DINNER~~~**

Kelly and the other children arranged the dinner in a Gothic church that was set out with all happy colors to show the ceremony. The dinner started off quite well, people gave their speeches and the food was given out, every child had a set of challenges to complete where they had to get different pictures of the same thing one was to catch Gibbs crying, they knew that one was going to be the most difficult. With him, Tony brought: silly string, squealing balloons, paper airplanes, toy helicopters, normal balloons, party poppers and party whistles.

 **GIBBS' POV**

The kids were all given photograph challenges which read  
 _Abby And McGee Tell You Lot To Get Pictures Of The Following:  
_ _1\. Gibbs and Jenny dancing (TOGETHER)  
_ _2\. Gibbs crying  
_ _3\. Abby messing with her ring  
_ _4\. Tony tricking Ziva  
_ _5\. Gibbs and Jenny kissing  
_ _6\. Tony and Ziva dancing (TOGETHER)_

* * *

At the end of the dinner Kelly got a picture of me crying along with many others like me and Jenny dancing together but now the kids, even the big kids (like Tony and Abby), were all dancing to the Cha-Cha Slide and doing all the actions which did make quite a few adults laugh. The time then came for the cutting of the cake and when it was brought out there were no model people on top but models of Tim and Abby's causing a few chuckles from us agents. Lucas and Kyle took their sister to the dance floor and everyone joined in dancing to the Birdy song, even me and Jenny.

At the end of the night, Abby came over after about a five-minute hug with Kelly to thank her for arranging this whole evening event. Tim was also extremely happy from the after dinner entertainment and was about ready to go home by what I could tell, I was knocked out of my thoughts as Abby took me into a bone crushing hug until, "Breathing's good, Abs." "Oh, yeah, sorry," responded Abby smiling. "I don't want either of you in the office for the next 3 weeks, understood?" questioned Jenny looking at them accusingly. with two swift nods, we all left the church happy.


	6. Not Knowing

**JENNY'S POV**

Today I knew would boring, I had a meeting scheduled for 10 am until 5 pm Kelly will only be leaving school by the time that I got back to NCIS. Kelly wasn't even my biggest concern. Jethro and Jake were only just out of hospital and Jethro had promised me that he would stick to desk duty for the next 3 week, I believed him. "Hey, what time do plan to get up honey?" I question as I notice that Jethro is still in bed as I leave the en suit, "babe we have to get Kelly out to school I half an hour and Amelia at hers in 45 minutes, we have to be at work in 1 hour so come on." I pester in a playful tone that makes a gentle smirk appear on his face.

Ten o'clock came around too soon and already an hour into the meeting I felt myself dozing off. How was I supposed to last to five like this? "Internationally, I believe we are a much safer country..." Continued SecNav, reporters were dotted all over the room along with around 50 security personnel, the thought of the amount of people made me smile and think of how Kelly would correct my more than probable miscalculation. Amelia was having her maths lesson now, probably wishing me and her could swap places - she loves this kind of thing whereas I enjoy maths. Jethro was the next person to come into my mind. Ziva was instructed to call me if he even left the office alone, I was impressed by the fact he hadn't tried anything yet. It seemed my mind was in it's own world as I had the lyrics to Bryan Adams 'I Do It For You' in my head and I just wanted to hum the tune, thankfully I resisted. I was half listening to what SecNav said but by 1 o'clock he allowed us all to go for lunch. I got up to leave but was stopped by Director Merrick, he insisted on asking how my 'favourite' step-daughter was. Once the conversation ended me and SecNav were going out for lunch, he claimed he had to nip to the heads before we were escorted out. In this time one of the reporters grasped my wrists causing me to jump a he slammed me back into the wall letting me stumble - I wasn't going to let my "Director Mask" as Tony called it slip - next thing I knew he was calling me all sorts of things. I lost count of how long passed but eventually SecNav came back and saw what was going on. What happened next was a blur, this day had turned from bad to worse.

 **GIBBS' POV**

"What you got?" I questioned my team as my phone began to ring, Kelly's school had an issue and it wasn't a good one this was hospital serious.

"Gibbs."

 _"Mr. Gibbs we have an issue with your daughter, Kelly."_ The woman on the end of the line responded with.

"What's gone on, and what the hell do you mean you have an issue with Kelly?" I wasn't sure whether to be furious or sad for whatever had happened. It wasn't the first time I had had a phone call about Kelly but I had a feeling that this one wasn't a normal one by the tone of voice on the other end.

 _"Sir, she was rushed into hospital in a coma after being shot twice_ and stabbed eight times."

"What?! Did you get the guy that did this? Or did you let him go with a warning?!" I choked on the very verge of crying, I would never let DiNozzo see me cry though, that was unless one of my girls died.

 _"It was a student from Windmoore Primary. Her name was Dani MacKared. Do you know her?" The voice was steady and calm as to try and make me remain calm. "Kelly was taken to Portsmouth Trauma Centre."_

The phone fell from my hand and collided forcefully with the floor, smashing when the deputy head finished. Dani was one of Mele's best friends I ran from the squad room, Ziva hot on my tail. This job has always been dangerous for me and the team, but never once did I want this for my baby girl. Kelly knew there was risk involved with this job and she always insisted of putting herself in harms way. In the car I ordered Ziva to call Jenny and inform her to meet us at the hospital.

30 minutes passed before they called us in to see Kelly. Jen informed me of what happened to her so I allowed her to cry into me as I held her close, during this period I also cried not long before the rest of the team and Scorpion came in with Megan, Chelsea, Maddy, Amelia, Dani and Jake. Inside Kel's room there was laughter as we tried to lighten the mood but all Chelsea did, which was the best thing possible, was stand in the door way and fall about laughing, this caused the rest of us to laugh. The laughter continued right up until the point Dani came in and tried to join in like nothing was wrong. My team went over to her and Ziva whispered something in her ear which she later informed us was "leave, now, or you will be in a worse condition to Kelly."

 **~~~One Month Later~~~**

 **JENNY'S POV**

I awoke feeling like I was going to be sick. I unravelled myself from Jethro and was almost out yet he put his arm heavily across me, it took me an extra 30 seconds to free myself, but I made it to the bathroom before letting out the content of my stomach.  
"Jen, are you OK? I know you're not but tell me what's wrong." Jethro asked sympathetically, I managed to unlock the door before needing to get back to the toilet to vomit again. Jethro pulled my hair back out of my face, "so, what brought this on? Did you eat something that was off, or was it something else?"


	7. What Meetings Can Bring

**JENNY'S POV**

I looked at the paperwork in front of me telling me that Jethro's team had the sexual harassment meeting today, I knew this wouldn't go down well, considering the girls and Jake were having to attend as well, I walked out onto the catwalk and saw that Jethro's team were stood working on a case, I smiled at my husband and step-daughters, Amelia was after figuring things out whereas Kelly and her friends were just messing about and putting something under Tony's desk,  
"Hey!" I called down to Jethro's team, they all stopped and looked up, the group at Tony's desk looked like they had just been caught in the middle of doing something they shouldn't be doing, I motioned for Jethro to come up to my office, I was dreading this conversation.

As he arrived his hand gently rested on my stomach planting a soft kiss on my lips as he held me in a close relaxing hug causing me to tire quickly. "Jen, what's up as I get the feeling you didn't just call me up here for a chat as we can do that later." He said before kissing me again. He knew exactly what today was. "You've got the harassment meeting today Jethro, the whole group will be there, that includes Kelly. I know they're boring, I hate them too. But since everyone on your team broke rule 12 you all ought to attend it, don't you think?" With a soft nod, I looked into his blue eyes to search them to see if it was the truth and finding that it was truth he put his hand around my waist and we headed out to the meeting. The harassment meeting had started and Suzanne Mink was leading the meeting and the video had just ended.

 **TONY'S POV**

"Physical harassment can be separated into three categories. The first one is green light which includes normal behavior. Yellow light such as..." Suzanne just kept talking, we had been messing around quietly this entire meeting, flicking each other, making snide comments about what she was saying. Now she had gotten on to what was appropriate behaviour in the workplace, so I whispered to the guys around me as we were sat in one group in 6's on two rows when I said, "hey, what color light do you lot reckon getting the director of an armed Federal agency pregnant comes under?" That was it we were all laughing, even Ducky. " Something funny about being raped?" Suzanne questioned unknowingly, this made Kelly nearly fall off of her chair laughing, this made Gibbs glare at her even more.

Gibbs sent us out to talk to us, using his infamous Gibbs glare, we were all still trying to recover from laughter. We were stood out on the catwalk trying to come up with our inevitable punishments. Some of the other teams looked up at us as we were thinking of what Gibbs and Jenny would do to us. "OH, what if they make us clean the toilets with our toothbrushes, that would be really gross." Suggested Abby with a disturbed look crossing her face.  
"Or they could make us listen to the whole lecture again?" Kelly suggested,  
"I'm sure they won't do that to you, girls. They might to us, though." Reassured Toby looking enviously at the girls.

 **KELLY'S POV**

We were sent to mom's office to all get spoken to on our way they all volunteered me to explain complaining that I would live to tell this story and walk out. "Whenever you're ready to begin explaining Kelly." Dad started allowing me time to get a full statement together I sent a strong angry glare in Tony's general direction before I was ready to begin I took a deep breath and began "Tony asked us all a question: what color light do you reckon getting the director of a Federal agency pregnant comes under." I said as quickly as possible also noticing that Jenny had her left hand over her stomach as she was now 4 months into the pregnancy. Once I finished we all left as fast as possible, as soon as we let the door close we were all laughing again that was until dad came out the office. He was like he was about ready to kill Tony. He sent Tony into the conference room where he would probably kill Tony. We were all sent to the squad room and everyone seemed concerned if Tony would walk out of the conference room in one piece. Ziva obviously looked the most worried but we were all still laughing slightly and the other teams were still looking at them. Amelia looked like she was going to cry at the fact that she had been yelled at by mom for laughing still when we had been taken into her office, Cinthia didn't look that impressed with us but this was normal by now.

 **TONY'S POV**

I stood in the conference room in silence waiting for my father figure to come into the room. The comment was still funny, even now. Gibbs honestly didn't expect us all to concentrate fully on what that woman was actually saying did he? _Oh god, you're in it deep this time big mouth, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_ I think as Gibbs walks in and looks at me, why am I always on the receiving end of this icy blue glare. We stood like this for a couple of minutes and the only thing I got was the worst head slap yet. Gibbs motioned for me to leave the room and damn I did, I didn't even look back.

As I left the conference room I saw the whole team still laughing and looking at me rubbing the back of my head.I headed down to them and kissed Ziva as the rest of the team were still laughing Suzanne came downstairs just as I kissed Ziva, she glared at us all but stopped when Kelly glared back at her, the woman seemed to shrink away from us as we all glared at her. Very soon Gibbs came downstairs and we were all fairly certain that we wouldn't be made to attend another one of those meeting for a while.


	8. New Truths

**What if Kelly was a triplet and she had no idea about it.  
How would this affect her relationship with the team and her father.  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my work.  
Sorry about spellings tell me them and I will correct.**

 **KELLY'S POV**

Mom was going out to more and more meetings leaving me home alone, well as alone as possible with the mental link with Chelsea we are never alone. Mom's now 6 months into the pregnancy and threw a knife towards dads head, apparently this wasn't the worst. My birth mom, Shannon, must've been very aggressive whilst pregnant with me. Dad comes home as early as possible to make sure that I don't burn the house down, he hates when I'm home alone.  
"Hey! I'm home! I need to talk to you." Dad seemed cheerful, was mom home? He didn't seem happy coming home at the moment. "Kelly! Come on please." "Fine. I'm on my way up, just so you know I didn't burn the house down." I didn't what to, but I knew if I didn't start to go I would be dragged out of my room.

I arrived upstairs to be greeted by a hug from dad and a set of glares from a pair of identical girls. They look like me! Only difference is one has green eyes like mom along with boy cut hair and the other has hazel eyes and middle back length hair. Dad took a hold of the glaring contest by starting to speak. It was clear that none of us knew each other we were all powerful I could sense it. "Hey. Listen. Guys this is Kelly." He pointed to me, "this is Tiffany." He motioned towards the girl with mid back hair. "Lastly this is Thalia." We took another long glare towards each other making sense of it all. " Kelly, you're oldest by 15 minutes, then Tiffany. You two are twins and you are 2 years older than Thalia." That got our attention. Dad knew today was very important for all of us especially mom. She most likely had no idea what was going on. At that moment mom came in. " This is Jenny you two, ok." Dad explained.  
"Is she gonna be our new mom?" Asked Thalia looking over at Jenny with her green eyes. The truth was hidden and dad knew I had taken this in that's when he decided to explain  
"I know you three are confused right now, I will try to explain the best I can to explain this but it will still confuse you, most probably." Dad inhaled and lowered his eyes by 16 degrees and 25 degrees to the left. "Kelly," he looked at me directly now, "when you were born you were one of two and a very dangerous pair, one has powers over water the other over fire, I'm sure you know whose is whose, also who is in charge. Thalia you were born a year before Amelia who was only a baby when your mom died. You were both sent to families we trusted to keep you safe and when the time was right, bring you back here to me. We all knew we couldn't let you three grow up together, you're the three main elements: water, fire and air. Equally powerful the older you are the more danger there is. We decided now was the time to reunite you as we could not keep you apart forever just if you all reached 10 knowing each other there would be more damage to the world than what it could bare."

I was still glaring at dad as he showed these two girls around the house, I headed back downstairs knowing too well I was being followed by one of them. I entered my bedroom and let the door close when there was a soft nocking, "what," I stated in an unusually cold voice, the door opened slightly and I motioned for the girl to enter.

She sat there and we seemed to come to a mutual friendship and that night me and Tiffany spent the whole night chatting about nothing.


	9. Double Trouble Twins

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've had a couple of very busy weeks. Anyway this chapter is 3rd person unless stated otherwise.**

Jenny's maternity leave started a week earlier and exhaustion was effecting her and the girls massively, Kelly was trying to cope with her schedule as best she could but she was quite often out of school from her tiredness and Jenny was hardly ever comfortable or keeping down meals. Gibbs hated seeing his wife and daughters in this state he felt like he was betraying them; he was well rested, at work quite often but he was there when his girls needed him. Jenny was never sleeping and couldn't stand the smell of caffeine, along with this, the girls seemed determined to drive her crazy. Tony and Ziva offered to take the girls to give them proper rest, Gibbs let Kelly go over everyday after school.

 **THURSDAY**

Gibbs arrived at NCIS at 0700, the kids decided to welcome him home with a screeching competition with Tiffany and Kelly teaming against the rest of the kids the previous night, he was feeling the effects of exhaustion on his family. Tony and Ziva arrived at NCIS at around 7:30. "How's Jenny and the kids, boss?" Greeted Tony receiving a death stare from Ziva and Gibbs. "Sorry Gibbs. I know that pregnancy can tire families out, Ari and I were the same when Ima was pregnant with Tali." Gibbs just sent a nod to Ziva knowing she knew what the exhaustion felt like, no matter how long ago it was. It wasn't long until McGee entered the squad room and greeted his team, all of them hated Jenny's replacement, Acting Director Leon Vance, Ziva had admitted at the Gibbs house that she could quite happily punch this man who took the place of the queen of the NCIS kingdom. At 12:00 Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs." He started getting a glimpse from Bishops desk.  
 _"Dad, it's Tiffany, Mom's gone into labour! She is on her way to the Bethesda now. Hurry!"_ Gibbs almost dropped his phone as he left like a bat out of hell heading for the elevator, "Tony! You're in charge while I'm gone, meet me at the Bethesda with the whole team including Abby, Ducky and Palmer."

 **3RD PERSON**

Kelly was the first to leave the squad room having heard her sisters words to her father, Kelly and Tiffany were getting along perfectly, Thalia wasn't fitting in as easily with the family's system of working through problems, she seemed to want to be involved in everything rather than just what was necessary whereas Tiffany wanted to just become friends with her family and help her sisters with their chores. The team arrived at the hospital and asked Kelly what had happened, all Kelly responded with was her mothers name leaving Tony to ask at the front desk about Jenny. "Jenny Gibbs. Where is she and what's wrong with her?" Tony ordered to know and Kelly stood glaring at the receptionist who looked like she didn't care about any of the people in the hospital, "Gibbs, Jennifer. Maternity ward, she went into labour half an hour ago. Family only, so who are you all to her?" The teams looked shocked by the fact the baby would be around 8 weeks early and at the woman and Tiffany spoke up, " Kelly, Thalia and myself are her step-daughters, Tony is her nephew who is engaged to Ziva, the other two kids are theirs. Abby is my cousin and Tim is her husband, Ducky is Jenny's step-father and Jimmy is his son."

The lies fell so easily from Tiffany's mouth that it was scary but Kelly and Ziva just looked at her proud. Within minutes they were allowed in to the maternity ward waiting room to wait for news on Jenny.

 **~~~3 hours later~~~**

 **KELLY'S POV**

Mom went into labour 3 hours ago and Abby was becoming inpatient. Me and Tiff sat looking at each other, we hadn't really seen either of us like this before so the guys were starting to worry. Tony started talking to us using his infamous nicknames, the names weren't my worst concern.  
"Hey, Water, Fire, Meanie and Air, why you looking so worried? Jenny will be fine, Gibbs wont let any harm come to her, you must know that." At that moment dad came into the waiting room causing all of us to look up and stare at him. He was wearing the nicest smile I'd seen on his face since Amelia was born, it was the same smile that was lost when Shannon and my older brother died, it came back quick after Jenny came into his life for a second time. Diane, Stephanie and his other ex never made him smile like my mom's do even thinking of Shannon lifts his mood or thinking of his Charlie. We were lead into moms room and we saw a set of identical twins, one on each of moms arms.  
"This is Arthur Jasper Gibbs," dad said lifting the boy on moms left arm. Abby squealed causing laughter to immerse, "and this is Conner Jackson Gibbs." Abby instantly took Conner and dad gave Arthur to Tiffany. I saw Ziva find Tony's hand and lase her fingers with his, funnily enough, this didn't go unnoticed by Abby and Tim either. Tiff, Thalia, Amelia and I were now proud big sisters of 2 little boys.

 **Tell me what you thought to this chapter and what do you think should happen next...**

 **Who was Charlie to Kelly, she was obviously close to this boy, is he really dead?**

 **Please R &R and give me suggestions guys, they're always welcome**


	10. A Brother Found

**I am really sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter but here it is, and thanks to everyone who has read it, I am really thankful.**

* * *

 **KELLY'S POV**

I hadn't seen Charlie since he was 19 when he went to Afghanistan, he had stayed at base when he wasn't deployed. Charlie fell out with dad after mom's death but he was there until I was ten, on my tenth birthday he left without a single word until the next New Years Eve when he sent a letter telling that he was being deployed to Afghanistan, I still have the letter. Dad gave me the letter on the first of January 2013 the same day that Charlie was deployed, he didn't like any of our step mothers but to be fair neither did I, so in that aspect we were the same. When he was out there he sent one letter, inside there was a picture of mom pregnant, dad, me and him, the letter read:

 _Dear dad,_  
 _I am sorry that I blamed you for moms death,  
But I know that you had nothing to do with it,_  
 _I hope that everything that I ever did after her death was blame you,_  
 _Can you please tell Kelly and Amelia that I love them but dad,_  
 _I really do love you, you helped make me who I am._  
 _Love you guys loads_  
 _Charlie x_

We got a letter in 2014 saying that he was pronounced missing in action, a month later another letter said he died a hero, the body was never recovered, I remember spending a week just crying. How could they lose a body?! I was angry after that, angry with the world, I didn't want anything to do with anyone, sometimes I still don't he died on the 13th of March 2014. he would now be 23

 **GIBBS' POV**

There was a knocking at the door that shouldn't be happening, we weren't expecting anyone, Kelly's head peered around her bedroom door, as I left the basement to answer the door I heard three steps of footsteps from upstairs and two sets following me up from the basement I waited for them all to get into the living-room before I opened the door. As the door opened I couldn't believe who was stood in front of me but it was confirmed when the man spoke.  
"Dad," said the man in front of me, a man I hadn't seen in four years, "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that one word to you, where are the girls?" Charlie was stood in front of me, my eldest son, my solider, my warrior. I took him through to where all the girls were, he had barely set foot into the room before Kelly ran straight into her brothers arms, she hadn't seen the man in four years and he was supposedly dead, there was no wonder that they couldn't find a body for him, he wasn't dead he was stood in the living-room of my home, Jenny felt out of place I could tell that by the way she looked, Charlie let go of his sister to go over to Jenny.

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

I walked over to the red haired woman, she reminded me of mom quite a bit, I mentally slapped myself for thinking about my mom right now, as I approached the woman she seemed uneasy, I held my hand out to her before speaking,  
"Hello, I'm Charlie Gibbs, Kelly's only older sibling, I see that you helped find Tiff." Jenny then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear so only I could hear what she said.,  
"Thank you, thank you for finding them, you are the last piece to the Gibbs family puzzle, I'm Jenny" I was shocked at first but quickly understood what Jenny meant by puzzle, after that dad asked me to explain what happened but before I had a chance to speak Kelly realized something I had said,  
"HEY! You knew that I was a twin, in all the time that I've known yo, you never once thought to say 'Oh by the way Kelly, you're a twin and your twin lives in a different state'?!" Me and dad had to smirk at the 14 year old's as Tiffany agreed with her sister. We were quickly interrupted by crying from upstairs, Jenny quickly left the room to soothe the crying. It wasn't long until she got back o I decided to wait before telling my story.  
"I couldn't come home, people wanted me dead, I had a target on my back from the moment I became a marine," I was interrupted once again by Kelly who spoke with such a weariness about her words,  
"yeah you and me both once I became a part of Scorpion." I looked at her for a brief moment with confusion on my face but carried on in my story,  
"If I came back home you guys would have been killed, that was the one thing that they told me, on a plane going to the base they first made contact, they said if i tried anything they would first kill Kelly, then Tiff, Then Amelia, then dad, I couldn't risk my family like that. I wanted to keep people safe, not put them in even more danger than they were already in, I disappeared in Afghanistan so that they would leave you guys alone, people then thought I was dead as I had ripped my name piece off of my uniform where a bomb had just gone off it says that three people died in that bombing but in truth it was just two, you got a letter saying I was a hero, all I wanted to do was avoid killing my family." Just as I finished talking Kelly's cell rang, I couldn't make out what the other end of the line was saying but I could tell it was a male,  
"Walter, get Paige to wait, I can find something at the school to locate him, Walter I'm serious, don't let Paige out of the building, that will just make things worse. Try and meet his demands but don't send them without my say so, understand? Walter, we will find him, you have my word, and he will be alive."

 **KELLY'S POV**

Jake had been kidnapped and no one knew how, that was the thing, it was done with such accuracy that nobody new what had happened, there was a demand of $10,000 by the end of the day, that gave us 3 hours to either track down the kidnapper, or get the money.  
"Dad get me to NCIS now, Jake has been taken." I said calmly, I rarely had panic in my voice even if in my heart I was scared beyond belief. I needed to find Ralph he was one of the few people who understood me, he was a genius like me.

After we got to NCIS I quickly headed down to Abby's lab with Charlie, I began to hack anywhere I could think of, his school ,shops, game stores, cinema. The cinema was the least likely but that's where I saw him. YES! He had a party he was invited to, they were going to the cinema, the boy was called Jason. What was his last name...  
... Haswari , that's it! Ari Haswari's son, That's who has Jake! He must be being held somewhere away from civilization, like how Toby was, when Collins took him to the warehouse... That's where Jake might be, I hacked into the pentagon with ease to access the picture of every warehouse in the USA, i found one that looked like what Haswari would use. It was abandoned and run down the perfect place. I sent the address to Walter and dad's team both teams met outside the warehouse before storming in. Dad put a bullet through The Haswari kid's head before Ziva could put one in her nephew's skull, which they all knew she would, before I checked for any signs of a trap before running over and untying my boyfriend when I didn't find anything. We quickly headed back to NCIS where we then all went back home for the night. Tomorrow had big plans, it was going to be a party...

* * *

 **Well we now know who Charlie is I know this took a while to sort out but I hope you can all forgive me, I'm sorry if earlier chapters were confusing, tell me which ones and I will try to sort them out a bit thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming with ways to improve.**


	11. Beach Party

**Thank you all for staying with me in this fan fiction  
Cillian is pronounced Kill-e-an  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

* * *

 **KELLY'S POV**

Tonight is the night, Friday night is going to be the best, Maddy, Chelsea, Jake, and Cillian (Chelsea's new boyfriend, it's gross they keep kissing) are all at mine getting ready for the party, the boys are up in the spare room while us girls are in my room with Tiffany. We arranged to give Charlie a welcome home party and he kept saying he wanted to go to the beach with us so that is where we are going, it's the middle of the summer break so we don't have to get up early tomorrow, thank the lord!  
"Tonight is gonna be a kick _ass_ hell of a partay!" Chelsea said holding the word party to add an extra 'a' to the word, I don't know why. We all laugh at my best friend as we begin to dance around my room laughing and joking until dad knocks on the door telling us we have twenty minutes to get ready, we each put on a bikini and I help Maddy fasten hers at the back of her neck, before we each pull on a pair of denim shorts and a vest top, we pull on fasten up pumps so we can go climbing, Maddy never went as high as the rest of us even when she had both arms let alone now that she only has one arm but she still comes on the base rocks with us and we always help her when she needs us to.

When we get upstairs everyone is waiting for us in the living-room and just as we get in Charlie comes in the front door, he is in the house for mere seconds before he is dragged to the cars, all of us teenage girls are in with Ziva, the boys with Tony and the others in with dad. Charlie looked so confused as we left the house, mom had the three younger kids in her car Amelia was now ten but still we classed her as one of the younger lot. Us girls had music playing at full volume but were still singing louder than it, Tiff was in the front in control of the music the rest of us in the back, it was like a pre-party-warm-up and Ziva just laughed at us girls we drove for about half an hour before we got to the beach, we all clambered out of the cars and us kids all ran down to the beach Amelia fell behind but as we got to the rocks we waited for her, Tiff told dad that we were going climbing and the second she was with us we were on the rocks like rats up drain pipes.

 **CHELSEA'S POV**

We were all having a laugh, Jake was just in front of Kelly, his foot slid my breath caught in my throat but Kelly caught him before he could fall Maddy was just watching us whilst laughing at what we were doing. Kelly was catching up to Jake, we always raced up the rocks. But it happened too fast, Jake went to lift his leg catching Kelly on the side of the head with his knee. Her hand went to her head. There was blood. Her head began to dip. Her feet slipped. She fell. I screamed. Oh God I screamed. Screamed like never before. The rock. Oh my God, the rocks. I tried to grab her hand. She was too far out. Her back hit the rocks. Then her head. The blood. Oh God the blood. Maddy ran. She was by her. The adults were there. Gibbs saw. We came to her. All of us. Jenny was on the phone. Seemed like hours passed. She lost a lot of blood. So much blood. We heard sirens. Don't let her die. Please God don't take her. Gibbs had her hand. Her eyes were open. she couldn't really breath. The paramedics came. They put her on the ambulance. They shut the doors. They drove away. They took her to Portsmouth Trauma center. We got in the cars. Gibbs and Ziva and Jenny drove. There was no talking. We were terrified. I could have caught her. She is my sister. My life. My heart. My soul. We got to the hospital. We went in. Gibbs yelled at the woman at the desk. Jenny took over. I was sobbing. Gibbs hugged me. He let go. Two hours passed. The doctor came out. She told us. Kelly had nerve damage. Swelling around her brain. Temporary paralysis. She was in surgery. Major surgery.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

 **GIBBS' POV**

She's awake. My little girl is awake. Not moving. But awake. Alive. I quickly got the idea to call the team.  
"She's awake, Kelly's awake, she can't move but she can talk, she wants to see you all, can you get the kids from school." Gibbs said to Tony who responded with his usual,  
"Yes Boss."

I swiftly hung up and returned to my daughters room, she was lying awake watching me as I entered. I found Kelly's hand and took it into my own, I had to manually close her fingers around my hand Thanks to her lack of ability to move, I only had a few minutes left alone with my daughter before Jenny and the others would undoubtedly arrive.

 **TONY'S POV**

After Gibbs hung up I quickly set about calling everyone, McGee would meet me at the school after picking up Amelia and the twins, he would then take Cillian and Jake with him in the two remaining seats in his car, I would take Tiffany, Maddy and Chelsea in my car. We had all agreed that Jenny and the rest of Kelly's biological family would go in and see her first, the rest of the kids would then go in after five minutes, and finally us NCIS lot, we would go in steadily as to not overwhelm the poor girl, the idea of not being able to move must be terrifying for Kelly, the only other time that this had ever happened to her was when she was in the car accident that killed her birth mother. I had known her then and she cried the entire time of her recovery.

 **KELLY'S POV**

I had my whole family there with me, my mom had one of my hands, dad the other. I never wanted this moment to end, everyone was joking and I was laughing even though it was painful to do so. As night fell everyone stayed and fell asleep. Finally just me and Charlie were left awake he stood at the window. I was quickly beginning to accept my brother back but sometimes he needed to know it wasn't always his fault if something went wrong. No matter what're did before, he was my brother. I slowly drifted off to sleep still holding my parents hands...

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and I am glad for any reviews that I get for this chapter, I hope it isn't confusing:)**


	12. His Mistakes, Her Fault

**This chapter will explain in a little more detail what happened on the way to the hospital along with what happened to Kelly.** **Remember that I do not own anything, just some of the characters.**

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER PORTSMOUTH BETHESDA**

 **THIRD PERSON**

Kelly had been unable to move since the accident. She remembered it all clearly, she had refused to have any visitors for the past two months, she didn't want to see any of them, she didn't want any of them to see her in this state. The whole accident was so vivid in her mind. She would often wake up screaming from a nightmare and a nurse would come running in thinking that Kelly had been hurt.

 **KELLY'S POV**

We were just having a laugh, no one was ever meant to get hurt, I saw Jake slip. My hand was at the base of his foot in milliseconds. We carried on climbing. I was getting close to Jake he lifted his leg and it hit the side of my head, I felt the blood slowly oozing out. My head began to dip. My hands grew weak and I fell, darkness filled me and then nothing but pain, my eyes were open, I couldn't breathe.

I don't want my family to see me like this, I can move now but it's still very painful, the doctors have started my physiotherapy already. It is simple things like closing my fingers and bending my knees. Last week they made me stand up, it felt really painful but that quickly dissipated. I will have to be on crutches for a long time. My thoughts are interrupted when a nurse comes to the door of my room and asks "Kelly, do you think you can handle some visitors?" This doctor was kind to me but I knew that no matter what I said I needed to see other people.  
"No!"

I stood with my crutches by the window, my hair has begun to grow back, it is now back down to my waist like it used to be. I turned and saw my siblings all stood in the doorway to the room,  
"What?" I said with a coldness in my voice that seemed to be more common now than ever before. I glared at my brother and sisters with an ice cold glare. My sisters backed up ever so slightly but my brother just seemed angry. Charlie just rolled his eyes at my words,  
"You have refused to see anyone since you woke up, dad and Jenny are getting worried about you, you won't even let Chelsea see you. You're just being as selfish as you used to be when you were a kid." Charles had always called me selfish, and now it hurt more than anything.  
"Jenny and dad have the twins to look after and they are out there every morning asking at the front desk if they could see you, every day they are turned away. No one deserves that, Kelly, they want to see you. Why can't you see that?" I stepped forward, towards my brother,  
"you would know all about being selfish, wouldn't you? You left me, Amelia, and dad after mom died, you never spoke to us again, then we get a letter saying you're dead! We knew nothing! Then all of a sudden you're back and expect our complete forgiveness?!"

I saw how uncomfortable this was making my sisters, they hated seeing me arguing. I glared at them and they all quickly left, as Charlie turned to me he spoke once more,  
"You're just a bitch, you know that? You are a lousy, selfish, arrogant, egomaniac bitch!" That had reached my limit, I grabbed a glass I had broken this morning off the side and threw it at him full force with my good arm, he put his arm up to protect his head. It was lucky he did as the glass embedded itself deep in his arm, he practically screamed in pain, I saw dad come around the corner and a group of nurses came in. One of them made me sit on the bed, then she tried to restrain me, taking my outburst as a state of an unstable mind. As dad came in he ran over to me and forced the nurse restraining me away. Stroking my hair he sat on the bed, I curled into his lap, holding my arms around his neck and broke down crying for the first time.  
"Stay away from her, dad! She's insane!" Charlie yelled at dad over the commotion in the room.  
"I know, dad, I know I've been evil, I know I shouldn't have thrown the glass, I just didn't want anyone to see me like this, I don't like being weak, it's inefficient. I don't want people's sympathy, it doesn't help progress, and Charles crossed the line he called me names, he wouldn't stop. I tried to forget that he did this before to us because I just wanted my family," I whispered through the tears, dad looked at me as he hugged me, kissing the top of my head before speaking.  
"I understand Angel, really I do, I just miss you. We all do."

Dad was the only one who understood my mind in my family, yeah there was Abby, and McGee, but however much I thought of them like it, they aren't family. Not like Tiff and dad, I wanted to see the team but if they saw me like this all they would do was try to do everything for me, I didn't want that! I'm not a 3-year-old, I'm 14! Dad looked me in the eye again before speaking,  
"How about tomorrow, Jen and I bring Tiff down after work and we just stay with you for a bit? We can get Abby to look after Amelia and Thalia for us," I knew dad wanted me to integrate again because the doctors said I would be released by the end of this week since I could walk. I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes and nodded lightly, I really wanted to see my sister but I didn't know if I could.

* * *

The next evening, dad, Jenny, Tiff and the twin boys arrived. I didn't mind the boys being there because they were still only very little so couldn't exactly give me any sympathy but my sister came in and just laughed at what I did yesterday. I began to laugh too and the nurse in the room looked confused as us two girls were just laughing, dad smiled as I instantly looked a lot better than before. By now I was more than ready to go home and see my family and sleep in my own bed. Just one week longer, that was it. I held Tiffany's hand all night and the pair of us just both lay on the bed smiling. We had our other halves back. It had been difficult for me to realise just how much I had needed my family, I still wasn't ready to admit that my actions to Charles had been wrong but I knew that they were.

I felt content at this moment, almost as if nothing could go wrong in my little world, Charles wasn't here and I had Tiff. When I got out I would go and see Chelsea, possibly go and see Jake but definitely spend time with my family.

* * *

The week quickly passed and before I knew it I was going home, dad was taking me to NCIS first just so I could apologise to the team for my rash behaviour over the past few months while I was in hospital. In fairness, I was terrified of what I was going to say to them or how I was going to phrase it. We arrived at NCIS in record time thanks to dad's driving, Jenny helped me out of the car and led us to the elevator were we headed to the squad room, Tony saw us come in and stood up, Ziva and McGee looked at him and then they followed his gaze to us. I came over to them as quickly as I could and hugged each of them while McGee called up Abby and Ducky, Abby was told to be careful when hugging me. Once they had all finished, I took a deep breath and prepared myself to explain.

* * *

 **I know that this has taken a long time to update but it was just figuring out where I wanted to take this. I'm not sure how much more I'll do, though, if people don't review then I don't know if you are enjoying this or not. Please, please, please just take a minute of time to write a review so I know if you are enjoying this or thinking that it is a load of rubbish.**


End file.
